


Taking Family

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last chapter (for now) of Eren X Levi mpreg series. Eren and Levi finally had the babies. What's next? Well a start of a new family and another one. Sequal to Taking Love and beginning of Armin and Erwin's mpreg series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Family

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this one, but a new series pops up! Hope you enjoyed this story! I have more for Eren and Levi, but first I need to do Erwin and Armin. Enjoy!

The next day was pretty rough, for Levi since Eren is still in bed after his birth to the quadruplets. He woke up to the sound of Farlan, who was crying for food. Levi groaned and picked him up, giving him his food. A miracle happened when Armin and Erwin came to check on them. "God please help me here." Levi said right on time as Kalura and Hannes started to cry as well. "Of course we will help you." Armin said and Erwin nodded. Hanji came in with Mikasa, Moblit, Connie, Jean, Sasha, and Historia. "ARMIN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!!!!!" Hanji yelled, waking Eren up." What's wrong Levi? Did the babies cry again?!" Eren exclaimed as he shot up from his bed. "Nice going shitty glasses." Levi said and kissed Eren on the forehead,"Nothing is wrong, except for Hanji who screamed news for Armin." Eren gave a curious look at Hanji then Armin."Well what is it?" He asked. Hanji resumed to what she is gonna say,"Well I found out that he and Erwin had sex, and he had nausea so I kinda joked around and did the pregnancy test, but... it came out positive." Mikasa pulled back the others except Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Eren, and Levi. Erwin gave Eren Kalura and Armin placed Hannes down in the crib along with Levi. The next thing that happened was that Erwin and Levi started chasing after her at the hall, leaving Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and everyone else I the room. "I'll go help her." Moblit said as the others nodded. Jean, Sasha ,Historia, and Connie went with him leaving Mikasa, Armin, and Eren in the room. "Is it shocking Armin that you are... you know." "Yeah, now I feel how you reacted Eren." "Don't worry, we will help you Armin." "Yeah!" "Thanks guys." Mikasa looked at Isabel and picked her up. "She is like yoy, calm, quiet, not much of a fuss." Eren said. "I like her." Mikasa smiled as she said that. Armin picked up Hannes and Farlan. "So, you are gonna take care of them? What about training?" Armin asked Eren who layed back down on the bed. "Of course I am gonna take care of them, and I have Connie, Sasha, Historia, and Jean to help out along with you guys and Levi." Mikasa and Armin smiled at him. "Of course we will help, they are family to us now." Mikasa said. Eren smiled. He is glad that his friends are here to help. Armin instantly placed Hannes and Farlan in the crib carefully and ran to the bathroom Levi and Eren had in their room. Mikasa and Eren heard him vomiting. Eren sighed, "Wait until Levi has to clean it." "Don't need to." Levi came in as he held Hanji and placed her inside the bathroom. Erwin came in as well and looked in the bathroom. " Aww man, Armin." "Don't worry, perfect for Hanji's punishment for waking Eren up." "True." Eren chuckled and looked at his kids. This is his family, no matter how small or big it iss, they are one.


End file.
